Culture Fest Secrets
by yumyumann
Summary: The girls have been excited about sharing their upcoming culture festival with the guys. But an unexpected change in their plans has them scrambling to get their boyfriends not to go. Boy's will be boys, and nothing will stop them at seeing what their girlfriends are trying to hide.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.**

"Ne Mamo-chan." Usagi began, sitting on the sofa next to her boyfriend, cuddling into his side.

Currently the two were in Mamoru's apartment spending some quality time together. Lately the two of them have been busy with school projects, Mamoru with his college term paper and Usagi with her senior year culture festival. They would meet up at the Crown Arcade for a few minutes a day before their schedules would interfere. Or spend nights talking to each other on the phone, before Usagi's father would be suspicious and start asking questions on who she was talking to so late at night.

"Yes Usako?" Mamoru replied, using the special name only he calls her by. Putting his newspaper aside and shifting his attention to the petite blonde at his side, he wrapped his strong arms around her, nose nuzzling into her loose golden locks. A light scent of vanilla and roses wafted to his senses. He loved how she smelled like sunshine, even seemed to radiate it every time he looked at her, despite being a descendent of the moon kingdom.

"Well…" Usagi started, but seemed hesitant to continue on. Staring at her hands, fingers entwined together, she just shook her head, deciding not to finish what she was going to say.

"What is it? What's on your mind?" Mamoru nudged on, kissing her on her temple.

"Well" she started again. "It's about the culture festival…at my school."

"Mm hmm. It's this Sunday right? I finished my term paper so I'll be going with the guys to support you and the girls." Mamoru replied happily. He had been worried about not being able to attend because of all the assigned school work taking up so much of his time.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO!" Usagi exclaimed. Her fingers had stopped fidgeting and were now gripped tightly to her shirt, her head continued to face down.

"What?" startled by the sudden outburst and shocked, Mamoru could only stare down at Usagi with a confused expression. Usagi had been talking non-stop about the culture festival and how excited she was about it every chance she could for the past few weeks. She had mentioned several times how she couldn't wait to have me try the foods she and her classmates were going to serve in their café.

Letting go of Usagi, he shifted on the couch to face her, tilting her head up in the process to read her expression.

"Are you worried that I don't have the time to go Usako? I've finished all my assignments and don't expect any projects for the next couple of weeks." Mamoru reasoned.

"It's okay Mamo-chan." A bright smile and determined expression suddenly appearing on Usagi's face. "I want you to have that day for yourself. You've been working so hard lately, that you should just stay home and rest." With that she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got up and walked to the kitchen, expecting him to follow through with what she wants and ending the discussion on the topic.

All Mamoru could do was stare off after her, stunned into silence. Something was wrong. For Usako to change her mind like that, especially with all her previous excitement, there was more to this than just a simple "I want you to rest". No, it was obvious it had something to do with the culture festival and not wanting him to go to it.

Curiosity got the best of him and Usagi clearly didn't want to discuss more on the matter, so he'll just have to find the answer some other way. Grabbing his cellphone, he got up off the couch and walked out to the balcony, hoping to make a phone call out of Usagi's earshot.

…

To be continued…

**Okay, first chapter finished! I'm hoping to have a few more chapters before I end this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Crown Arcade, four beautiful teenage girls sat together in a lone booth situated in the back where they could converse in private. Heads together, it was hard to hear what they were talking about even if you wanted to try and eavesdrop on them, which was what Motoki wanted to do but refrained from trying.

"What are we going to do?" Ami, the bespectacled, blue haired Mercurian, asked with worry in her voice.

"I don't see what the problem is," the long blond haired Venusian replied, taking a sip of her soda.

"Mina, aren't you worried about how the guys will react? You know how protective they can be," Makoto, the tall brunette sighed, shaking her head. They sat in silence while remembering past reactions the guys had to their antics. It only brought the mood down even more.

"Maybe I should go back to the temple and ask the gods for some luck…or at least divine how everything will go," the raven haired Shinto priestess replied, attacking the sundae in front of her.

"Rei, I don't think that's going to work. I think…maybe…we should just let the guys know what will happen at the culture festival, so there won't be any surprises. And let them know that it wasn't our decision to plan it that way, but the whole class," Ami reasoned.

"Easy for you to say Ami, your boyfriend is reasonable if he's given the facts. No doubt Zoisite won't like it, but at least he'll understand why you have to go through with it. For us, well, Nephrite can get so hot headed and is extremely competitive when it comes to getting what he wants, and given the prizes at the school events…it won't play out good," Makoto predicted.

"Jadeite is can be stubborn and hot headed too. He'll keep pestering and whining until I given him what he wants," Rei stated, frowning at how she can love such a goofball.

"Well I'm sure Kunzite will be fine with me participating in the school event…at least he won't make a big deal out of it until AFTER the event is done," Mina shuddered, thinking how the cool and collected general's silent glares of disapproval can easily unnerve her sunny disposition.

Another long silence ensued, only to be broken by a gasp from Ami.

"Oh my! How do you think Usagi is doing?"

The other girls remembered what their princess had decided to do with their predicament, which was to tell Mamoru what will happen at the culture festival.

"My bet is that she chickened out, that meatball head," huffed Rei.

"I don't know Rei, she seemed pretty determined when she called and told us this morning," replied Makoto.

"You girls think Mamoru will understand?" asked Mina.

"Well, of all the guys, I think Mamoru is the most level-headed, but you all know he isn't going to like it. If anything they may end up fighting and he'll resort to calling her meatball head again, which will ultimately hurt Usagi's feelings. Big crybaby that she is, she'll storm off and we'll be comforting her all night," Rei imagined.

"How did we get into this mess in the first place?" whined Mina, head hitting the table.

At that moment Motoki decided to join the girls, no longer able to stand the suspense.

"So what mess did you get yourselves into?" the sandy haired arcade owner asked, settling into the chair he dragged over to the end of their booth.

The girls immediately went silent, unsure whether to bring up their topic of conversation. After all, Motoki spent a lot of time with the guys and he could easily expose their secret.

"Come on girls. It's me, Motoki, your friendly neighborhood arcade owner and confidante who always listens to your concerns," he winked at them.

"Well," Ami began.

"Don't Ami!" Rei scolded, hoping to keep the topic from getting out.

"Rei, maybe it's best if we tell him. We might even be able to figure something out," Makoto reasoned. Rei frowned, thinking hard of what was best.

Mina couldn't hold it in any longer. This dilemma of theirs was just too vexing to deal with.

"Here's the deal Motoki. The girls and I have been picked to be _**escorts**_ at the culture festival."

Jaw dropped, Motoki could only stare, trying to comprehend what he'd just heard.

**I know, I know, that's not much of a secret, but after I posted that first chapter I went into a writer's block already lol.**

**More development in the chapters to follow.**


End file.
